DRAMA DALAM SEBUAH KEHIDUPAN
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : "cinta ku tak harus kau ketahui secara pasti. Karena tanpa aku mengatakannya kau selalu bisa merasakannya" Disclaimer : forget Rated : T Pair : Haehyuk Genre : friendship, family, romance, hurt/confort


Summary : "cinta ku tak harus kau ketahui secara pasti. Karena tanpa aku mengatakannya kau selalu bisa merasakannya"

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : Haehyuk (Aiden-Spencer)

Genre : friendship, family, romance, hurt/confort

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

DRAMA DALAM SEBUAH KEHIDUPAN

.

.

.

Author POV

Di tengah malam yang dingin, tepatnya di sudut kota megapolitan. Terlihat dunia yang sama sekali tidak pernah orang ketahui. Kehidupan liar nan mencekam dimana hukum, drajat, status sama sekali tidak menjadi kendala di dalam dunia kelam ini. Pria, wanita, waria, lesbian, dan gay sudah menjadi hal biasa, ditambah pemanis perkelahian, pemaksaan, pemerkosaan menjadi barang murah bagi semua orang yang ada disini.

Ya, di tempat ini pula terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang tersedia, dengan wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang kelewat tirus dan kulit putih susunya pria yang tengah menikmati segelas vodka ini bernama Spencer. Ia tersenyum getir terkadang tertawa sendiri meratapi nasibnya yang sudah kelewat dari batas normal kehidupannya jika ia menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mendatangi dunia fana yang kebanyakan disebut-sebut surga dunia terdengar sangat lucu di telinga pemuda berusia kurang dari tujuh belas tahun ini. Bukankah ia masih dibawah batas normal untuk mengenal dunia suram ini? Tapi mengapa ia ada disini? Apa yang membuatnya kemari dan siapa dalang dibalik jalan hidupnya yang suram ini? Entahlah hanya dia dan 'Tuhan'nya yang tahu.

"papa...mama" gumamnya dengan mimik wajah yang berubah sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya merasa sesuatu yang basah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kembali ia tersenyum kecut mengingat-ingat apa yang seharusnya ia tidak ingat.

"apa aku anak kalian?" lanjutnya lagi, tanpa menyadari jika ada pemuda lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar dan khawatir. Aiden, pemuda dengan rambut darkbrown ini adalah sahabat Spencer, sahabat yang selalu ada untuk Spencer dan bersumpah demi apapun akan menjaga Spencer karena Spencerlah orang yang paling ia percayai dari dulu.

"hey, apakah karena sering ketempat ini, kau terlihat semakin kacau seperti itu?" tanya pemuda tersebut menghibur Spencer yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia tahu cara ini tidak akan berhasil menghibur Spencer, tapi setidaknya ia tidak ingin melihat sahabat karibnya terus menerus terpuruk sepert ini. Lama menunggu respon dari Spencer akhirnya sang pemuda dengan surai darkbrown itupun menyerah dan ikut menduduki dirinya disalah satu kursi, tepatnya disebelah Spencer.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi dengan hidupku yang abu-abu ini" terangnya atau hanya pernyataan atas keputus asaannya terhadap jalan hidupnya yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui tujuannya apa. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi, terasa seperti hidup tanpa detak jantung tetapi masih bisa bernafas. Begitulah rasanya, tanpa Spencer sadari air matanya mengalir dengan ringan dari kedua pelupuk matanya dan itu disaksikan langsung oleh Aiden sendiri. Aiden sama sekali tidak menyukai ini karena bagaimanapun ia tidak akan tega jika sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"abu-abu?" ulang Aiden sembari menghapus air mata Spencer dengan tangannya, mereka memang sering melakukan hal seperti ini setiap ada salah satu dari mereka yang terluka. Memang terlihat sangat tabu akan tetapi mengingat dimana mereka sekarang memang bukanlah hal yang dianggap tabu oleh penduduk disini.

"haruskah aku mengulangnya?" titah Spencer dengan pandangan geramnya karena tidak suka dengan kata-katanya yang ulang. Sedangkan Aiden yang melihat Spencer yang sudah lebih tenang, menjadi tersenyum kemudia mengelus surai blonde Spencer yang dibalas senyum makhlum dari Spencer.

"kau tidak usah mengulangnya" Aiden kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada disini kemudia memesan segelas vodka juga. Sedangkan Spencer yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat sembari melihat kesekelilingan tempat ini. Tempat yang memang mencekam jika kau tidak benar-benar membawa diri ketempat ini dengan baik.

"oh, untuk apa kau kemari?" Spencer mulai membuka suara setelah beberapa menit keheningan yang tercipta, dan Aiden yang medengarnya hanya tersenyum kemudian menghabiskan satu tegukan vodka yang ia pesan. "aku mencarimu karena orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh" cecar Aiden dengan apa adanya. Disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini karena ia tahu Spencer akan semakin terluka dengan hal ini.

"apa mereka dirumah?" tanya Spencer kembali mengukir senyum getir di wajahnya yang sudah sangat tirus tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Aiden yang kini hanya bermain dengan smartphonenya entah apa yang ia lakukan hanya ia yang tahu. "mereka sedang diluar kota, Hyukkie" Aiden menjawabnya dengan nama kecil Spencer yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Nama kecil yang sering dilontarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat bersamanya dulu. Saat keadaan tidak sekacau ini dan saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"namaku Spencer bukan Hyukkie. Hyukkie sudah enyah dari dunia ini" titah Spencer mendengus kesal karena nama itu kembali dilontarkan oleh Aiden, refleks ia meremas kaos yang ia kenakan tepat dibagian jantungnya dan sesekali memukulnya dengan penuh emosi.

"jangan siksa dirimu" tenang Aiden dengan nada dingin, mendapat tawa miris dari Spencer sendiri. ia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang Aiden sangat perduli padanya padahal dulu Aiden adalah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Tetapi setelah Aiden mulai mengenal seluk beluk keluarganya dan sisi kelam dari ketidak harmonisan keluarganya, saat itulah Aiden mulai berpikir dua kali untuk tidak ingin mengetahui tentang Spencer.

"jangan mengurusiku. Urusi saja kekasihmu itu. Jessica akan sangat terluka jika melihatmu seperti ini! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Jangan seperti itu, itu tidak baik. Pulanglah dan..." ucap Spencer terhenti karena sebuah hembusan nafas membuang segala beban kemudian dengan suara bergetar ia mengatakan "...katakan kepada orang tuaku jika aku tidak akan menemui mereka lagi" ucapnya dengan pelan, bahkan sangat pelan hingga membuat orang yang memiliki telinga yang bekerja kurang baik menjadi susah untuk mendengarnya. Aiden yang mendengar penuturan bodoh dari Spencer dengan kuat memukul ranghang Spencer sampai tersungkur dilantai yang terasa sangat dingin dan keras dengan kepala terlebih dahulu menghantam permukaan lantai yang difondasi dengan material kasar. Hal itu disaksikan oleh semua orang yang berada disana tetapi sama sekali tidak mendapat respon apapun karena hal tersebut sudah biasa mereka lihat. Dan sebuah hukum tidak tertulis di tempat ini yang mengatakan apabila semua keributan yang ada disini sama sekali bukan urusan orang yang tidak bersangkutan.

"sampai kapan kau akan menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini!" marah Aiden kemudian meraih kerah kaos baju Spencer, menatap tepat dikedua bola mata Spencer yang berwarna coklat kelam menggambarkan seberapa kelamnya hidup yang ia jalani saat ini mengabaikan luka disudut bibir Spencer yang tersayat akibat tenduman dengan lantai yang cukup keras sehingga membuat sudut bibirnya terluka.

"sampai, mereka mengerti jika aku memerlukan mereka!" histeris Spencer tidak mampu menahan luka yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Hidup dengan orang tua yang sama sekali tisak bisa kau rasakan keberadaannya. Kesibukan mereka malah menjadi neraka dalam hidup Spencer, karena mereka hanya mementingkan karir mereka. mereka tidak pernah ada untuk Spencer, sikap over perfectionist mereka malah mengukir sebuah dinding kelam dalam diri Spencer. Bahkan Spencerpun lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga yang lengkap, karena selama ini papa dan mamanya hanya pulang larut dan berangkat suduh, terus seperti itu. Berulang-ulang, hingga Spencer pun jengah dengan sikap mereka. Itu sebabnya kanapa kini Spencer menjadi pemuda liar seperti ini. Yang tak lain dan tidak bukan ia tunjukkan sebagai sikap protesnya atas tingkah kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya, Spencer terpaksa memilih jalan ini karena ia tahu ini salah dan Aidenpun awalnya menolak dengan sikap bodoh seorang Spencer. Tetapi larut semakin larut Spencer mulai menikmatinya. Hidup tanpa batas, bebas, dan ia menyukainya karena hidupnya sungguh sangat indah. Tanpa kekangan dan peraturan hidup. Sedangkan Aiden, ia masih menyadari jika ini salah, tetapi demi Spencer ia rela menjajaki dunia kelam yang sama kelamnya dengan Spencer.

"hh..." desah Aiden meraih tubuh tirus Spencer kemudian mendekapnya dengan erat. Seolah ingin membagi beban Spencer kepadanya, merasakan sakit Spencer yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sedangkan Spencer kembali memecah kesedihannya dengan isakan tanpa suara di dalam pelukan Aiden. "...sesungguhnya mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh. Tapi kau selalu menghindari mereka" tutur Aiden menghibur Spencer yang hanya terisak.

"jangan menghiburku dengan dustamu!" seru Spencer masih terisak. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Bersandar pada tubuh sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi tonggak untuknya berdiri. Walaupun ia tahu Aiden selalu menasehatinya agar tidak membenci kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi semua itu tidak ada artinya karena ia tahu Aiden sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya karena Aiden tidak pernah berada di dalam posisinya seperti ini.

"aku tidak berdusta, Hyuk. Sungguh, mereka terus saja mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka selalu berusaha menghubungimu tapi kau selalu mensilent panggilan mereka atau mengalihkan ke kontak suara. Mereka sering menghubungiku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Mereka ingin lebih dekat denganmu! Merasakan kau ada untuk mereka dan selalu menjadi anak mereka, kebanggan mereka dan kaulah yang seharusnya mengerti dengan mereka. bukan malah menghindar dan mengganggap merekalah yang tidak memperhatikanmu. Berhentilah mendiskriminasi mereka! berhentilah menyiksa dirimu seperti ini dan berhentilah menjadi maksokis seperti orang gila! Mereka ada untumu dan selalu ada untukmu karena mereka mencintaimu melebihi logika yang selalu kau banggakan. Jadi kumohon tenanglah dan pulanglah sekarang. Mereka mengatakan jika besok mereka akan pulang dan ingin menemuimu" nasehat Aiden dengan panjang lebar sembari menepuk pundak Spencer pelan. Ia mengatakan apa yang selama ini orang tua Spencer ceritakan padanya dengan kata lain Aidenlah perantara diantara dua sisi yang bertolak belang ini dan Aiden dengan baik melakukannya. Spencer yang mendengar apa yang Aiden katakan semakin terisak. Egonya selalu mendominasi setiap ia ingin berpikir positif. Bagaikan ada sebuah virus yang menyerang sebuah sel dan sel tersebut ingin terbebas dari sang virus, akan tetapi tidak bisa karena sel tersebut tiga perempatnya telah terinfeksi dan seperti itulah gambaran tentang Spencer sekarang. Disatu sisi ia ingin mempercayai apa yang Aiden katakan tetapi disisi lain ia takut dengan apa yang Aiden katakan hanya bualan belaka, yang menghiburnya agar lukanya semakin tidak dalam kepada orang tuanya. Dan luka itu sudah sangat menyarang dalam dirinya dan pada akhirnya ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang Aiden katakan padanya.

Dengan keras ia mendorong tubuh Aiden menjauhinya membuat Aiden tersungkur kebelakang dengan posisi jatuh bagian belakang tubuhnya yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai dingin berpondasi sama seperti kejadian terjatuhnya Spencer. "SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU MENGATAKAN JANGAN MENGHIBURKU DENGAN DUSTAMU! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENIPUKU? SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH MEREKA MEMANG MEMBUTUHKANKU! DAN AKU BERSUMPAH JIKA AKU MEMBENCI MEREKA KARENA MEREKAPUN SAMA! MEREKA MEMBENCIKU DAN AKAN TETAP SEPERTI ITU!" teriakan tak tertahankan dan akhirnya terlontarkan dengan sangat lancar dari bibir Spencer dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi hingga air matanya mengeluarkan cairan aneh berwarna merah yang bercampur dengan air matanya dan cairan aneh tersebut adalah darahnya. Spencer menangis darah karena saking traumanya dengan sikap orang tuanya. Dan semakin membuat Aiden merasa bersalah. Kembali ia akan meraih tangan Spencer tetapi dengan cepat Spencer menepisnya dengan kasar. Spencer kemudian beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Aiden dan dunia kelam yang semakin larut semakin hidup dengan teriakan-teriakan parau yang menggema di sekelilingnya. Manusia-manusia yang semakin beragam dan pekerja-pekerja yang semakin lama semakin beragam pula. Aiden segera beranjak dari jatuhnya kemudian menepuk bagian belangnya yang ia rasa kotor kemudian berlari menyusul Spencer yang telah lenyap dibalik lorong labirin yang gelam dan sangat lembab.

Kini Aiden kehilangan jejak Spencer dan tidak mengetahui Spencer berada dimana. Tanpa basa basi ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya memencet nomor ponsel Spencer dan segera menghubunginya. Satu sambungan terlewatkan, Aiden masih sabar menunggu hingga Spencer mengangkat sambungannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya hingga sambungan terakhirpun tidak mendapat balasan, sehingga Aiden kembali mencoba menghubungi Spencer tetapi sebuat intrupsi lain yang Aiden dapatkan.

_Nomor telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Mohon ditunggu beberapa saat lagi. Panggilan akan dialihkan ke pesan suara setelah berbunyi ngiiiiiiiing_. Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang Aiden dengan dibalik ponselnya. Menyerah. Ia akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Ia kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya di temapat semula kemudian berlari mencari keberadaan Spencer, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Disisi lain Spencer tengah terduduk disalah satu ayunan di dalam taman bermain yang saat ini sangat gelap dan sepi. Taman ini tidak begitu jauh dari dunia fana yang Spencer tinggalkan tadi. Saat ini ia ingin menenangkan dirinya tanpa ada yang menginterupsinya termasuk Aiden sendiri. ia sedang berpikir mengapa dunia ini sungguh tidak adil. Merutuki Tuhan karena memilihnya sebagai manusia paling tersiksa seperti ini. Memaki-maki dirinya karena dirinya menjadi anak yang bodoh karena selalu mempercayai Aiden yang hanya ingin menghiburnya. Dan menangisi jalan hidupnya yang tidak pernah menemui titik terang.

"papa...mama kenapa kalian menyiksaku seperti ini? Kenapa kalian melahirkanku jika kalian sendiripun tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Dan sungguh. Aku membenci kalian karena aku juga mencintai kalian. Papa mama, aku ingin seperti orang lain. Bahkan aku iri dengan pengemis yang aku lihat kemari, karena mereka selalu tersenyum dan tertawa dibawah kekurangan mereka yang sangat membuatku berpikir dua kali jika kekayaan yang kalian limpahkan padaku apa itu berharga bagiku atau tidak! Dan pada kenyataannya aku malah terluka dengan jalan yang kalian pilihkan untukku!" terang Spencer sendiri sembari mengayuhkan kakinya ringan. Didongkakkan kepalanya melihat angkasa yang sama sekali gelap tanpa bintang. Hanya awan commolonimus yang menyelimutinya menandakan akan segera ada badai. Angin malam yang begitu menusuk kulitnya yang sudah sangat tirus ini. Mengingat jika dirinya tirus Spencer mulai tertawa miris ia membayangkan jika ia hampir sama dengan pengemis yang ia pernah lihat. Karena bahkan pengemis itupun lebih berisi dari pada dirinya. Dan itu terdengar lucu mengingat siapa ia sebenarnya.

"papa mama, jika kalian diberi pilihan antara kekayaan kalian dan aku. Mana yang akan kalian pilih? Aku pikir juga begitu, kalian akan lebih memilih kekayaan kalian dari pada aku. Mana mungkin kalian memilihku. Aku siapa? Aku bukan anak kalian dan kalian sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaanku dan aku menyadarinya" argumen Spencer dengan percaya dirinya, kini ia tengah menendang-nendang debu ringan. Ia kembali bermain dengan debu-debu tersebut menendang kecil, menginjak-injak dan nengeruknya dengan ujung sepatu kets oranye yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak perduli jika sepatunya kotor atau tidak. Yang paling ia pikirkan adalah perasaannya yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui apa.

"tapi pada kenyataannya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hyukkie" kembali suara baritone itu menginterupsinya, dan ia tahu siapa orang yang selalu menginterupsinya. Aiden segera berjalan setengah tertatih karena lelah berlari mencari sosok Spencer yang tengah meratapi nasibnya di taman bermain yang sangat gelap ini.

"kau pengganggu!" seru Spencer tanpa menatap kearah Aiden. Ia masih asik menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin terselimuti awan commolonimus hitam. "lebih baik menjadi pengganggu daripada selalu merepotkan orang lain" sindir Aiden pedas sembari memijat kakinya yang sakit akibat berlari. "aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk repot karenaku!" balas Spencer semakin sengit dan Aiden yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian bergidik bahu tanda ia tidak ingi memperpanjang masalahnya dengan Spencer.

"hari sudah larut" terang Aiden mencari topik lain, ia ikut menatap langit kelam yang sangat sempurna dimatanya. Hanya ada warna hitam dan itu memang mengagumkan. Setelah puas menatap langit Spencer mengalihkan perhatiannya, memperhatikan sahabat baiknya ini, Aiden. Aiden memanglah pemuda yang baik dan selalu memperhatikannya. Seseorang yang mampu mengganti kecemasannya saat ia sendiri dan tanpa orang tuanya. Orang yang selalu memaksanya agar ia selalu menyayangi orang tuanya semasih ada. Berbeda dengan Aiden karena orang tuanya sudah lama berpisah, tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti Spencer, Aiden malah lebih semangat menata hidupnya setelah sepenuhnya diberi izin untuk hidup terbebas dari orang tuanya. Dan tentang Aiden yang memilih menata hidupnya sendiri karena memang kemauannya dan bukan sebagai pelarian dari keluarganya. Sedangkan Spencer tidak bisa melakukannya karena orang tuanya yang melarangnya melalui tangan kanan kepercayaan ayahnya yang selalu menjaga Spencer dan larangan dari Aiden tentunya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Aiden tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Spencer. "tidak ada" jawab Spencer sembari tersenyum dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Aiden. Kini hening menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan karena masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"sudah berapa lama kau dengan Jessica?" tanya Spencer memecah keheningan, memulai pembicaraan yang menurutnya hanya basa-basi semata tapi demi menghancurkan rasa canggung ia harus memulainya.

"dia bukan kekasihku, bodoh!" seru Aiden dengan tenang sembari sesekali melihat kelangit yang masih terbalut awan commolonimus yang tidak dipungkiri jika jumlahnya sangat banyak. Spencer yang mendengar jawaban dari Aiden hanya mengangguk paham. Sesungguhnya ia juga tahu jika Aiden sama sekali belum memiliki kekasih.

"tapi Jessica menyukaimu. Bukankah dia selalu memberikanmu coklat setiap hari?" tanya Spencer dengan senyuman mengejek. Karena ia juga tahu jika pemuda di sebelahnya ini sama sekali tidak menyukai hal yang manis maka dari itu semua coklat persembahan Jessica selalu ia buang tanpa sepengatahuan sang pemberi coklat.

"jangan memaksa hati seseorang untuk bisa mencintai seseorang" jawab Aiden singkat kemudian meraih sesuatu dari balik saku celananya kemudian menyodorkan sebuah saputangan kehadapan Spencer yang dibalas tatapan aneh dari spencer.

"apa ini?" tanya Spencer tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari saputangan biru dihadapannya. "saputangan" Aiden menjawabnya malas.

"eh? Aku tahu ini saputangan tapi maksudku untuk apa kau memberikanku saputangan?" tanya Spencer memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karena ulah Aiden. "aku tahu kau sedari tadi menangis disini. Maka dari itu keringkan air matamu dengan ini. Dan aku melihat beberapa bercak darah bercampur dengan air matamu" terang Aiden kembali mendapat anggukan paham dari Spencer. Ia segera meraih sapu tangan tersebut kemudian mulai menghapus sisa air matanya yang setengah mengering. Sangat tidak pantas jika kau seorang pemuda diketahui menangis dihadapan pemuda lain. Tapi pengecualian di depan Aiden karena ia mungkin hampir setiap saat melihat air mata mengalir manis dari pelupuk mata Spencer yang terukir indah.

"pantas saja ada rasa perih saat aku menangis" keluh Spencer masih menghapus air matanya, kemudian mendengus sembari mengembalikan saputangan Aiden yang baru saja ia pakai.

"hm...hari sudah larut sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Aiden mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk belakangnya yang terasa kotor. Sedangkan Spencer masih saja duduk sembari mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki dengan pelan dan berirama. "aku masih ingin disini" balas Spencer tanpa melihat Aiden membuat Aiden mau tak mau harus mendengus menghadapi sikap Spencer yang memang keras kepala.

"kau pikir ini masih pukul tujuh malam?" sungut Aiden dengan nada serius.

"entahlah. Aku tidak tahu ini pukul berapa karena aku lupa membawa jam tangan dan ponselku, aku tidak tahu kemana" tutur Spencer dengan senyuman yang mengembang mengingat-ingat jika ponselnya yang raib dari genggamannya. Dan itu bukan masalah baginya, toh juga benda itu tidak terlalu berarti.

"jika kau lupa, seharusnya kau bertanya! Ini sudah pukul dua pagi. Apa kau masih ingin disini?" titah Aiden memperhatikan jam tangannya kemudian dibalas dengusan pelan dari Spencer.

"hah, baiklah baiklah aku pulang" dengus Spencer mengalah, beranjak dari duduknya dan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Aiden, menepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa kotor karena bersentuhan langsung dengan bagian penyangga ayunan yang terlihat memang lumayan berdebu. Jawaban Spencer yang terkesan terpaksa mendapat senyuman dari Aiden. Kemudian ia mengelus surai blonde Spencer lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Spencer yang melangkah dengan langkah kecil. Sesekali ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, mengacak salah satu bagian rambutnya dan sesekali menariknya. Pemandangan itu sama sekali tidak terlepas dari perhatian Aiden. Diam hanya diam, bukan diam sekedar diam tetapi diam memikirkan sesuatu. Aiden tengah mendiamkan dirinya saat ini, saat mereka telah menduduki jok depan mobil Ainden yang terparkir tidak jauh dengan beberapa tempat yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Aiden mulai berpikir, langkah apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Spencer, mengembalikan senyuman seperti tempo lalu yang selalu Spencer tunjukkan kepada semua orang, senyuman yang menyatakan jika Spencer adalah anak bahagia dengan semua kebahagiaan yang Spencer miliki. Sedangkan Spencer sudah menidurkan dirinya dengan kepala yang memiring kearah pintu mobil dengan kepala yang menempel pada pintu mobil. Lama terdiam, akhirnya Aiden menyerah untuk hari ini dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kemudian mulai beranjak dari dunia fana yang menyesatkan mata dan hati.

Diperjalananpun sama. Aiden masih sesekali melamun dan terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hah, bahkan masalah ini lebih berat dari masalahnya yang terdahulu. Masalahnya terdahulu tidak terlalu rumit karena Aiden termasuk orang yang tidak mau terlalu merepotkan dirinya. Ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya tetapi ia tidak memiliki hal apapun untuk mengikutcampuri urusan pribadi orang tuannya. Walaupun dia anaknya sekalipun tetapi masalah kecocokan dari kedua insan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Sekeras apapun ia menolak. Pada akhirnya jawaban yang ia terima akan sama saja dan bahkan akan lebih buruk dari itu. Tanpa Aiden sadari kini ia telah sampai di depan rumah Spencer. Rumah yang besar dengan bangunan bergaya Eropa klasik dipadu dengan Korea tradisional membuat arsitektur rumah ini sangat sederhana tetapi tetap mempertahankan sisi tradisionalnya dengan sentuhan elegan. Benar-benar rumah seseorang yang terpandang. Dengan segera Aiden mulai menuruni mobilnya dan beralih menuju pintu mobil Spencer. Membukanya dan menggendong tubuh Spencer dengan punggungnya. Spencer tidaklah terlalu berat bahkan terkesan sangat ringan. Itu memudahkan Aiden untuk menggendong Spencer menuju kamar tidurnya.

Kesan pertama yang dapat Aiden simpulkan adalah gelap, luas, teduh dan sepi. Rumah ini sangat teduh akan tetapi sangat gelap. Semua pelayan dirumah ini telah tertidur dan ukuran yang luas membuatnya menjadi sangat sepi.

Tidak perlu menanyakan pelayan lagi, karena Aiden sudah sangat afal dengan seluk beluk rumah ini beserta ruangan-ruangannya. Akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan kamar pemuda yang tertidur dengan damai dalam gendongannya. Kelopak matanya tertutup dengan halus menyembunyikan sebuah beban yang selalu ia pikul setiap saat.

"hah, sampai kapan aku akan melihatmu seperti ini?" Gumam Aiden dengan wajah sendu sembari menatap wajah Spencer yang terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. Ia kemudian mendengus dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar Spencer menuju apartemennya.

Pagi harinya Spencer terbangun dengan keterkejutan. Ia terkejut karena terlihat dua orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat selama ini juga orang yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini" Spencer mulai berucap dengan tatapan geram kepada orang tuanya. Sedangkan orang tua Spencer menatap sang putra tercinta mereka denga tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mereka sangat bahagia bisa melihat anak mereka tumbuh dengan hingga sebesar ini.

"kami merindukanmu, Hyukkie" ucap ayah Spencer dengan senyum yang mengembang merasakan kehadiran anak mereka yang sudah sangat mereka idam-idamkan waktu seperti ini.

"hah, rindu? Kalian? Padaku!" Spencer menatakan hal tersebut sembari tertawa hina. Ini seperti sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu baginya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ia muak melihat wajah mereka "Dusta apa lagi yang harus kalian lontarkan untuk menipuku! Enyahlah kalian dari hadapanku!" lanjutnya dengan sangat dingin dan menusuk membuat orang tuanya yang pada awalnya tersenyum menjadi memandang Spencer dengan tatapan nanar. Ibu Spencer yang tidak kuat dengan prilaku Spencer yang sangat liar tersebut mendekati Spencer memberikan sebuah melaian lebut pada surai blonde Spencer, tetapi dengan kasar Spencer menepis tangan sang ibu dan meludah tepat disebelah ibunya.

"aku tak butuh kasih sayangmu, ibu!" bentak Spencer menekan pada kata ibu, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk segera melepas penat dengan pagi yang sangat mengecewakan ini. Ini menjijikkan, dusta yang sangat memuakan yang harus Spencer terima. sandiwara yang selalu mereka lontarkan sangat basi dibenak Spencer. Ia menyeringai kemudian kembali meludah. Akan tetapi sebuah suara mengintrupsinya menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat seringaiannya semakin mengembang.

"bagitukah sikap anak kepada orang tuanya?" tanya ayah Spencer yang sudah tidak bisa menerima sikap sang anak yang sudah sangat keterlaluan mengingat umur Spencer dan kedudukan Spencer dirumah ini. Spencer yang mendengar penuturan sang ayah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan seringaian seolah ia menantang sang ayah dan meragukan kebenaran dari ucapan sang ayah.

"memang aku anak kalian? Setelah kalian meninggalkanku dengan bayangan abu-abu yang kalian gunakan untuk menghantui hidupku. Dengan percaya dirinya kalian sekarang mengatakan anak kalian! YANG BENAR SAJA!" histeris Spencer yang emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Air mata dan luka hati sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi dan inilah saat untuknya melontarkan semua kesedihan hatinya yang selalu menghantui hidupnya. Ibu Spencer yang mendengar penuturan sang anak menjadi menangis, ia menunduk dan merutuki dirinya akibat telah membuat putra kecilnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena selalu meninggalkan Spencer dengan segala kesibukannya. Ia tidak berpikir dampak dari perbuatannya akan sejauh ini pada Spencer dan benar saja Spencer tidak kecil lagi, Spencer tahu dan Spencer wajar saja semarah ini pada mereka.

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJARKANMU MENJADI PEMBANGKANG, SPENCER!" bentak sang ayah membuat Spencer tertawa kembali, tawanya begitu pilu hingga sang ibu tidak berani untuk mendengarnya.

"kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, ayah" jawab Spencer semakin menantang dengan sudut mata yang mengeluarkan air mata yang bercampur dengan darah tetapi hal tersebut tidaklah kembali sakit mengingat sayatan luka dijiwa Spencer lebih sakit dan bersarang dari hal tersebut.

"Spencer, mama mohon tenanglah. Mama selalu ada untukmu. Jadi maafkan mama karena selama ini mama salah menjagamu" terang sang ibu sembari menangis dan mendekati Spencer tetapi kembali kangkah ibu Spencer terhenti karena bantingan sebuah vas yang diketahui pelakunya adalah Spencer.

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU! APA SEKARANG KAU SADAR DENGAN KESALAHANMU! LALU, SELAMA INI KAU KEMANA? HEH. APA BARU SEKARANG KAU MERASAKAN MEMILIKI SEORANG PUTRA YANG TELAH RUSAK SEPERTIKU? KAU MENYESAL? HAHA, SEHARUSNYA KAU BANGGA KARENA KELAKUANMU MEMBUATKU JENGAH DENGAN KALIAN!" teriak Spencer dihadapan orang tuanya, memangdang ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian dengan tatapan marah dan geram, kenapa orang tuanya selalu berpikir dan menyesal. Pantaskah mereka menyesal? Seharunya mereka tidak menyesal dan itu memang hasil dari yang mereka peroleh. Ayah Spencer masih saja menatap Spencer dengan tatapan yang sama geramnya pula. Sadar atau tidak Spencer telah melukai hati kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan orang tuanya yang selalu berusaha membahagiakannya dengan materi dan sepertinya Spencer tidak menyadarinya, atau malah memang sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang tuanya.

"Spencer, mama meminta maaf padamu untuk selama ini, tapi mama mohon, jangan seperti ini. Mama sering meneleponmu karena mama sayang padamu. Spencer mama mohon jangan seperti ini. Mama sangat menyayangimu dan mama mohon, kembalilah menjadi Spencer yang terdahulu" sesak sang ibu membuat Spencer tertawa kembali.

"untuk apa kau menyuruhku berhenti seperti ini? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Untuk apa kau meneleponku hanya sekedar mengetaui kabarku? Itu tidak cukup untukku! Dan kini kau ingin aku berubah. SADARLAH, KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANGKU DAN JANGAN BERTINDAK SEOLAH KAU TAHU SEGALANYA TENTANKU! KAU SADAR SELAMA INI AKU INGIN MERASAKAN KEBERADAAN KALIAN YANG ADA UNTUKKU, SELALU MELINDUNGIKU DAN MENYAYANGIKU DENGAN KASIH SAYANG KALIAN DAN BUKAN MATERI KALIAN! KEMANA KALIAN SAAT AKU MENANGIS? KAMANA KALIAN SAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKAN KALIAN? APA KALIAN ADA UNTUKKU? JAWABANNYA TIDAK! HANYA ADA AIDEN, HANYA AIDEN YANG SELALU ADA UNTUKKU! DIA YANG SELAMA INI MEMBERIKANKU KASIH SAYANG DAN BUKAN KALIAN! DAN AKU BERTANYA KEMANA KALIAN?" histeris Spencer menjatukan dirinya, ia tangisannya semakin lama semakin terdengar pilu. Ia menangis dengan lutut yang ditekukkan, dan kedua tangannya memeluk lutut menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertunduk diantara tubuh dan lututnya. Ia menangis semakin lama semakin keras dan ibunya yang merasakan sakitnya sang anak kembali beranjak dan memeluk tubuh Spencer yang selama ini ia inmpikan untuk sekedar bisa memeluknya. Apa yang Spencer katakan benar adanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mencintai Spencer dengan kasih sayang mereka. mereka pikir hanya dengan harta Spencer bisa bahagia tetapi ternyata tidak. Malah dengan hal itu membuat Spencer semakin menjauh dari pelukan mereka.

"Hyukkie, mama menyayangimu nak. Maafkan mama, mama berjanji akan memulainya dari awal" terang ibu Spencer masih memeluk tubuh tirus Spencer, Spencer sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun ia masih terisak dalam pelukannya sendiri. Ia sedih, sangat sedih. Kenapa orang tuanya begitu terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Apa harus dengan kejadian seperti ini baru membuat orang tuanya sadar? Dan ayah Spencer yang melihat pemandangan pilu di depannya beranjak dengan pelan kemudain merjongkok di sebelah Spencer mengelus surai sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apa juga berpikir apa yang Spencer katakan itu benar adanya. Memanglah rasa sayang tidak bisa dibeli dengan materi. Hanya saling kepedulian yang bisa membuat ini berjalan dengan sesuai arus dan jangan pernah menyalahkan satu pihak. Dan ayah Spencer menyadarinya.

"maafkan papa Hyukkie, maafkan atas kesalahan papa dan mama. Papa pikir dengan memberikanmu materi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi papa salah. Mohon Hyukkie, maafkan papa" terang ayah Spencer mendapat anggukan lemas dari Spencer. Spencer kemudian mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Perasaan hangat menjalar dalam dirinya. Senyuman tulus terukir manis dari wajah tirusnya yang manis. Ia tersenyum dan mendapat pelukan yang semakin erat dari sang ibu. Matanya Spencer masih tersisa bekas tangisan dan bebeapa bekas darah yang mulai mengering disana.

"papa...mama berjanjilah untuk tidak membiarkanku seperti ini lagi. Aku menyayangi kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, bahkan lebih dari yang kalian tahu" terang Spencer kembali tersenyum dan mendapat ciuman dikeningnya yang dihadiahkan oleh sang ibu.

"begitupun dengan mama, maaf karena mama menjadi orang tua yang tidak sempurna selama ini, Hyukkie" terang sang ibu mendapat anggukan dari Spencer dan senyuman dari sang ayah.

"berjanjilah untuk selalu menjadi anak kami, Hyukkie" terang sang ayah dan mendapat anggukan senang dari Spencer. Baru saat ini ia merasakan keberadaan orang tuanya yang selama ini ia rindukan, dan berterimakasihlah kepada Aiden yang telah berperan besar dalam diri sebuah keluarga yang terpisah karena ego masing-masing.

Dibalik kebahagiaan kecil dari keluarga tersebut. Terdapat sorang pemuda yang menyaksikan drama yang diciptakan oleh keadaan dengan senyum yang begitu menawan. Pemuda tersebut masih menyaksikan drama tersebut tanpa ingin mengusiknya sedikit saja. Aidenpun merasa sangat senang dengan kembalinya keharmonisan keluarga Spencer. Dan ia tahu kini tugasnya sudah selesai.

"aku senang melihat kau bahagia, Hyukkie" terang Aiden sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. Karena sebuah suara mengehentikan langkahnya dan harus membuatnya berbalik dan medapati Spencer yang berlari kearahnya kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"terimakasih karena kau selalu berkorban untukku, jika bukan karena kau. Mungkin hari ini hanya mimpi saja bagiku" bisik Spencer mendapat elusan di surai blondenya dan Spencer tahu pelakunya adalah Aiden sendiri.

"aku akan selalu ada untukmu, bodoh" terang Aiden mendapat anggukan dari Spencer. Orang tua Spencer yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi tersenyum satu sama lain, kemudain mendekati Spencer dan Aiden yang masih berpelukkan kemudian memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat seolah mereka menginginkan waktu terhenti dan membiarkan mereka merasakan kasih sayang yang mereka persembahkan untuk semua insan yang berada disana

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

AN : yang tahu siapa pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah orang keren. Hahaha, jika kalian tahu ini adalah tugas saya disekolah. Di suruh buar cerpen. Karena saya tidak terbiasa dengan romance straight. Jadi saya memasukan semi yaoi disini. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Saya senang ahahaha sangat senang jika membayangkan ekspresi guru PKL yang akan membaca cerita saya. Dan saya harap readers juga terhibur dengan cerita singkat ini terimakasih :D

Kyuhyun : seratus jempol buat si Tom kita yang pemberani ini*semuanya tepuk kaki

Sungmin : seriusan loe mau nyetor ini cerita ke guru loe?

Author : seriusan, kalau dia yaoiphobic ya gua tarik lagi tugas gua, masih banyak yang mau baca cerita gua

Shindong : emang siapa aja yang seneng baca ff loe disekolah.

Author : temen-temen gua. Hadeh, gua mau bilang apa? Oh ya.

Eh, masa maksimal review di ffn gua Cuma 12 orang? Coba aja loe perhatiin. Sedih gua~*histeris mode

Donghae : hahaha, itu cerita gua sama Hyukkie bukan?

Eunhyuk : kenapa loe buat sekenarionya Donghae sama Jesicca? Apa maksud loe?

Siwon : hadeh, semakin lama ini orang semakin ga asik ah. Masa Cuma HaeHyuk aja. Kami-kami juga dong. Ah ga fer loe

Leeteuk : ah ia, besok buatin kita ff juga dong. Ga seru kalau kita nganggung aja

Kangin : dan aku iri~ Tom, ganti nama ikan dan monyet dengan nama gua sama Teukkie hyung dong.

Author : aduh oppa, maaf tapi aku mengantuk bye~

Mind to review. Keritik saran selalu diterima.

Annyeong.

See you next fic ~ :D


End file.
